


In One of those Heterodyne Stories

by MiraMira



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, Mad Science, Metafiction, Not Canon Compliant, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Not every classic tale is based on magic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	In One of those Heterodyne Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



“None of my spells are doing anything!” Selva yells over her shoulder, as the enemy advances on them.

“Let’s give the new Namesake and her friends a shot, then,” Ben shouts back. He isn’t sure “friends” is the right word, but their focus is on her as she fiddles with whatever she’s been working on.

“Hyu are in luck,” the orange one tells him, with a sharp-toothed grin. “The mistress is already in the madness place.”

“Less madness, more fighting!” Selva urges.

The new Namesake hoists her creation. It appears to be some kind of death ray. “How about both?”


End file.
